


justice of the gods

by Lycoris_03



Series: stranger, mother [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Plays the Game, F/M, Queen Arya Stark, R Plus L Equals J, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_03/pseuds/Lycoris_03
Summary: Arya's Lannister problem has been dealt with. Now there's a Frey problem, a Bolton problem, a Littlefinger problem, and a Targaryen problem too. Not to mention a baby problem she hasn't mentioned yet.Or,The Beginnings Change, But Everything Ends the Same
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark & Varys, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Renly Baratheon/Arya Stark, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell
Series: stranger, mother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516394
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!

Surrounded by roses and led by two little girls, blue eyes turn North.

Shrouded by flames and surrounded by ice and snow, grey eyes fly open as he breathes.

In the darkness beneath the tree, flying above, pale blue eyes look through the snows.

With people speaking the Old Tongue all around, blue eyes look South, to home.

Caged in by red stone and longing for the spray of salt, bright blue eyes look out at the sea.

Blades at her back and by her side and at her feet, grey eyes look North.

Fire within and without, violet eyes look West.


	2. twisted minds, twisted truth - Jon I

Dying wasn’t the most comfortable experience. Granted, the Wall was rather miserable to begin with, but dying then crawling out of the unholy heat of holy flames then passing out naked on the ice – resurrections weren’t pleasant either.

What was worse was hearing the news about Winterfell and his half-brothers as soon as he’d woken up, still numb from the cold. Sam had tried to be gentle about it, of course, but there was no use. He felt wrung out, empty.

He’s still Lord Commander, so as soon as he can feel his ankles again, he drags himself out of the furs and takes Longclaw out into the courtyard to administer justice.

He wants to behead them – feel their blood on his blade – but he’s too tired to do much. So he has them hung. Even then, he looks each one in the eye as he walks past, from Allister Thorne to little Olly. Only then does he heft his sword and cut the rope.

Mercifully, Olly dies the quickest. He watches Thorne choke for a moment before turning away, back to his chambers.

He’s tired.

He’s pretty much slept for a sennight when he sits upright, remembering what Sam had told him. Brothers of the Night’s Watch took no part in the conflicts of the realm, a vow he made unto death.

But he’d already died.

So he was, in all technicality, free of his vows. Free to avenge his half-brothers.

When he meets the Bolton bastard on the battlefield ( _a Snow, like you_ ) he finally, _finally_ , feels some sort of warmth. Even if it’s just the burning fires of hate that the bastard’s smirk stokes. ( _But you’re a bastard too_.)

His small army of wildings is crushed by Ramsay’s larger force of well-trained soldiers. And when the bodies stack up behind them, and the cavalry close in in front of them, Jon feels a sense of helplessness followed by a burning rage. He understood, then, that all of Ramsay’s moves were part of a game the bastard was playing. But he would not see Jon break.

He sets his jaw and prepares to fight to the death. Even with Wun-wun, there isn't much hope of victory.

Then he sees falcon banners and his heart soars.

He learns, later, that Lord Baelish had, after arriving at the Vale, heard of Jon’s resurrection and wish to liberate Winterfell. Even as he’s pounding Ramsay’s face into the dirt, he wonders what would have motivated the now-lord Paramount of the Vale to come North.

In the end, it matters little. Little Lord Arryn sends a missive requesting Lord Baelish’s regency of the Stark seat until one of his half-brothers are recovered. Sansa and Arya are married already, so they have no claim themselves. Jon, as a bastard, has no claim either, though he wishes King Renly would grant him legitimacy. He’d be able to take on the mantle of Lord Stark, then. But the thought curdles his blood. _The seat, the lordship that was rightfully Robb’s_.

Until all the Starks were dead and gone, Jon would not be Lord of Winterfell. And he was alright with that. His men at the Wall needed him now, more than ever.

True winter was coming.

When both Bran _and_ Rickon show up at Castle Black within days of each other, Bran dragged along by a crannogman and Rickon accompanied by a spearwife, Jon feels a bit of that cold fire smolder and dim. They’re safe and alright.

Rickon begs to stay up north with the wildings. He’s learned a lot of the Old Tongue and sometimes Jon finds him talking to Wun-Wun, laughing at what the giant tells him. Jon pretends he isn’t terrified for his baby brother.

Bran gives Jon one look and tells him he’ll go to Winterfell to reclaim the Stark seat.

“How did you…”

“I see many things,” Brans says, simply.

He accompanies Bran to Winterfell where a wheeled chair is immediately commissioned for him. The crannogwoman insists on staying with Bran as his sworn shield.

To his surprise, Bran does not demand Lord Baelish leave when he becomes Lord Stark.

“I could use him around here,” is all the boy (almost a man) says, eyes distant.

Jon sends Lady Shireen and Ser Davos back to Winterfell with a contingent of free folk as guards. He sends Rickon with them, insisting that Bran and the Lady Shireen should be better guarded. Rickon is a little more excited at that.

When they’ve gone, and the Lord Commander’s quarters are quiet again, Jon lets himself breathe.

For now, they are safe.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's it.
> 
> In this part I wanted to give other characters a bit more of a voice. Mostly Jon though. 
> 
> Rest assured though, Arya will show up really soon. 
> 
> Let me know what you think ;)


	3. ON HIATUS

I've run into awful writer's block, and I'm not sure if (and when) this will be continued. I'll try to get the chapters I've written up, but after that... idk

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly debating just giving y'all this sad prologue, just to give myself more time to write. That would be cruel though. I'd never do that to you.
> 
> That said, it's quite likely that I'll take a short hiatus just so I can finish writing the thing. Right now I'm 7 chapters (not including the prologue) in to Part 2...
> 
> This is more of a continuation of Part 1 than a sequel? I don't know if there's a difference. It just seemed like a good place to separate the two.


End file.
